Always and Forever
by Emarold Heart
Summary: Sage is in love with one of the Ronins, and finally when he had the guts to tell him it might be to late. Yes short sucky summary but please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is a Yaoi fic but I'm not telling who, you'll just have to read! Also writing, " speaking and thoughts Okay?.. Good!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors.  
WARNING: This is a YAOI fic! Also lots of depressed Sage and lots of dirty little fantasy!!  
Chapter1) Thoughts of you

Sage glanced around his room, his gaze keep going back to the door. He was alone and the door was locked, two facts that eased his nerves. Sage carefully opened the drawer of the side-table next to his bed, as if the slightest sound would give him away. He then removed several sheets of paper and small books till the book on at the bottom came into view. He grabbed the book and shoved everything else back into the drawer and shut it. Sage opened staring at a picture of his friends and the person he loved the most. None of his friends knew he had these pictures; they were part of his secret. Sage traced his fingers lightly over the picture tracing his face. His smile seemed to light the photograph up and made him even more beautiful. Sage had come to terms with his attraction, which at first he denied and tried to convince him self that it was admiration or a sort of loving a friend feeling. He realized that it was love after they had defeated Talpa for the first time. It was also when he got this book, so he could keep pictures of the one he loved. Sage flipped to a few pages in where he had started writing at the beginning nonsense, just in case Rowen ever found out about it and asked. Sage stopped flipping when he came to the true portion of his writing. Sage smiled a bit reading it and seeing how foolish it sounded. Why do I feel this way? It's hard to believe I have a crush on him… Then again, he's amazing, hot, and well some one I feel safe around. He'd hate me if he knew what I felt towards him.> Sage closed his eyes reliving that day in his mind.

----------------(Flashback Sage's POV)------------------------

He was sitting on the couch reading. It was quiet for once, because Rowen and Kento were outside wrestling, Ryo was upstairs still sleeping and Sai was in the kitchen.  
"Um.. Sage, what are you reading?" Sai was trying to make small talk and took a seat right next to me.  
"I don't think you'd be interested in it." I said flatly not even glancing at him.  
"Oh… Well here. I have no use for it and well I thought you could make better use of it… Or you could give it to one of your girlfriends." He handed Sage a journal and his voice was as soft as ever. I glanced up feeling silly and foolish as I averted my eyes from his as I took the book. "Sage are you okay?" He touched my arm lightly and my body felt like it was on fire. It was something I never felt when a girl touched me.  
"I'm fine… Thank you." I got up and left but forced my self to keep a calm pace and a collected mask as I walked to the room I shared with Rowen. Shutting the door I leaned against it running my fingers over the front. The book was a deep green was golden color designs all over it. I laid the book down and touched my arm where Sai had touched it. Shaking my head I got up and headed for the bathroom.

--------------------------------(Present)-------------------------------

Sage rested his hand on the stop that Sai had touched that day. It was the beginning to a torturous time for him of secretes and being so close to his British friend and not being able to touch him or anything. Sage stared that the last sentence on that page.  
I will never let him know! Never!>  
Sage looked back at one of the pictures of the smiling Brit wanting to touch him so bad. Sage licked his lips as images of Sai rose in his mind. Followed by thoughts and images of Sage lying next to him, running his hands over his prefect body. Sage let his eyes slid close and his hand ran down his own chest.  
"Sage?" Sage's eyes snapped open and he scramble to put the pictures and book back in their place. Who ever called his name knocked on the door but Sage wasn't sure if they called his name again.  
"Yes?" Sage opened the door. Rowen stood there looking a bit ticked off.  
"Why the fuck was the door locked?" Rowen asked walking into the room. Sage's eyes darted around looking for an alibi, and thank god he had mess up his bed a bit.  
"I was taking a nap." He said walking back over to his bed and started to straighten it back out. Rowen nodded grabbing a book from their bookshelf. Sage glanced back up at Rowen chewing the inside of his lip. If I tell him first maybe he can help me. "Rowen? I need to talk with you." Sage said stopping Rowen from leaving.  
"About what?" Rowen asked, usually people talked to Sai so why did Sage need to talk to him. Sage shut the door and locked it.  
"If I tell you promises to keep it a secrete." Rowen nodded very curious to what could rattle Sage. "I… I'm gay. And I think I love Sai." Sage finished before Rowen could say anything. Rowen stared at Sage surprised by the statement. Rowen took a second to gather his thoughts then looked back at Sage.  
"All right… what ever float your boat is my opinion." Rowen shrugged turning back to their bookshelf screeching for a book. "But why are you telling me shouldn't you tell Sai?" Sage fell back onto his bed with a sigh of frustration.  
"It's not that easy… It was hard enough telling you!" Rowen looked at Sage confused. "I've known that I was gay since we defeated Talpa the first time."  
"What!… But all the girls you.?" Rowen made a hand jester and closed his eyes in order to calm down so he wouldn't yell again.  
"It was just something I did to try and convince myself I wasn't gay… They didn't mean a thing." Sage confessed. Rowen sat down on his own bed trying to figure out a way for Sage to tell Sai.  
"How about you ask Kento?" Rowen shrugged.  
"You've got to be kidding?" Sage glared at Rowen.  
"Sai probably would have told him if he liked men, right? I mean I don't think Sai as good at bottling things up like you are."  
"And if he doesn't then Kento knows I'm gay and what if he tells Sai anyways?" Sage hated this. Why did he have to love Sai? It's hard enough confessing you're gay but then telling the person you love and not knowing if they're gay? Rowen rested his chin on his hand trying to imagine how Sage felt.  
"What if I ask Kento as sort of a curious thing?"  
"Would you?" Sage asked hopeful that Rowen would.  
"Sure… but you've got to tell Sai how you feel if he is. Got it?" Sage nodded. Rowen got up and headed back towards the door. "Oh by the way, if you two hock up give me warning so I can move out." Rowen smirked.  
"Fuck you!" Sage growled hitting Rowen square in the face with his pillow.  
"No don't please." Rowen laughed as Sage lunged for him. Rowen shut the door in Sage's face and held it shut till Sage stopped trying to open it so he could kill him.  
"I'll get you for that!" Sage yelled picking up his pillow then grabbing his favorite bath oils headed for the bathroom.

Author's note: Hope you like it! It's my way of making up for making Sage such a dick in Awaken your love for me… Anyways you know the rule by now 1 review and I update.


	2. Should've Told You

Author's Note: I've been having trouble finding time to work on my fics, and a case of wicked writers block.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors

WARNING: Yaoi! There will be masturbation, violence, and YAOI! Don't like get out!

Chapter2) Should have told you

Rowen sighed walking down the stairs. This will be the most interesting conversation of my life. He mused seeing Kento in the kitchen, like always, enjoying a sandwich of some sort. Surprisingly Sai wasn't there but it gave Rowen the chance he needed. "Kento." Rowen took a seat at the table across from Kento. "Is Sai gay?" Rowen asked. Kento looked like he was going to choke on his food, which was quite amusing.

"What?… Why are you asking me?" Kento shot back. "Keep your voice down… I figured he'd tell you something like that." Rowen shrugged.  
"Yeah, but why do you want to know?" Kento eyed Rowen. It would make a pretty interesting picture if Rowen were gay too.  
"Just curious." Rowen said hoping to leave it at that.  
"Bull shit. If you were just curious than you would have asked Sai… You like him?" Rowen shook his head waving his hands in the air gesturing no.  
"No. I'm…"  
"Who asked you to do this?" Kento sprung out of his chair and grabbed Rowen in a headlock planning on getting answers. "I'll let you go when you tell me."   
"I can't I promised." Rowen gasped trying to get away. "Alright, I'll tell now let go!" Rowen gave up fighting his big friend. "Sage did… You better not say anything or he'll kill me!" Rowen hissed. Kento let him go a little shocked by what was said.  
"Sage! The Sage that's dated every girl on the planet Sage! Sage is gay!" Kento yelled.  
"Yes now just tell me if Sai likes men or not." Rowen hushed him.   
"Yeah he does." Kento nodded and Rowen smiled wide he had to tell Sage this.

(Mean While In Sage's room)

Sage sighed his worst nightmare was a possible reality. Damn Rowen, and his stupid bet, he was positive rejections from Sai would kill him. Sage flipped through the pages of his journal stopping on one of the pages he had used to write about the time Sai and him were locked up in the dungeon.

(Flash back)

Sage was roughly pushed into the dungeon the door slammed shut behind him. There was little light but Sage could tell some one else was here than and they had called out. Sage's head felt fuzzy and he couldn't tell who was in here and if he knew them. Sage groaned and leaned back against the stone cold wall. "Hello?" The tenor voice called out again. Sage looked around trying to pin point the voice.  
"Sai?" Sage looked around he was positive that Sai was in here or he was hearing things.   
"Sage? They got you too? How? I don't understand." Sai rambled on.   
"They won't stop till they have all of us here." Sage finally spotted Sai over in the corner on the other side of the cell. Sage moved over to where the littler warrior was sitting. Sai looked up at him, somewhat happy that he was no longer alone but sad that Sage had been captured.  
"Sage? What are you going to do when the fighting done?" Sai asked hugging his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.  
"I don't know finish school and go to college." Sage answered. Sage couldn't help but feel anxious around Sai. He couldn't shake the feeling. Every time he was with Sai he wanted to touch him and caress him, but that was wrong wasn't it? Sage jumped when Sai's hand landed on Sage's shoulder.  
"Are you alright? You were ignoring me." Sai said looking concerned.  
"I'm fine." Sage got up to move but froze when Sai's hand latched on to his.  
"Please stay over here with me. I'll be quiet if I'm bugging you. I just don't want to be alone." Sai's voice was much quieter than normal by the time he finished. Sage swallowed hard and sat back down, he couldn't upset Sai. "Thank you." He muttered looking back down at the floor. For a little the two of them just talked about nonsense and about them themselves in a truth or truth sort of way. Finally Sai had fallen asleep and gave Sage time to think, and calm his heart beat or so he thought. Sage stiffed when Sai fell over on to him his head resting on his shoulder and his hand had manage to intertwine with Sage's. Sage felt the heat rising to his face. Why do I feel this way when he's touching me or close to me?… It's never like this when I'm with a girl… I can't stop thinking about him and now that we're alone… Oh god what am I thinking? Sage glanced at Sai again images that he wanted to stop and yet wanted to see flooded his mind. I love him.. I do I love him. Sage shuttered, he could tell Sai when he woke up but what if Sai didn't feel the same or didn't even like men? But it's the same with girls… I wish I knew how he feels. Sage brushed Sai's unruly bangs away from his face memorizing every little detail. It was most likely the last time Sai would be so close to him. Sage stiffed and pulled his hand away as Sai began to stir. For a minute or two Sai mumbled in his sleep beads of sweat formed on his brow, but Sage didn't really have any idea on what to do. Sage began to smooth out Sai's hair and hushed him even though he was a sleep. It wasn't long before Sai had bolted to an upright sitting position and was apologizing.  
"It's all right." Sage said. "You seemed like you were having a nightmare." Sage said, avoiding Sai's gaze. Sai nodded and looked down at his hand which was entangled with Sage's.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I must have…" Sai pulled his hand way from Sage's; his voice was drowned out by Sage's own thoughts of Sai's reaction. "Sage what are you thinking about."  
"What!" Sage asked startled.  
"What are you thinking about?" Sai repeated his question.  
"I…I…" Sage swallowed hard, part of him wanted to tell Sai but he couldn't. "I was just worried about you. You seemed a bit warm."

(Present)

Sage shut the book with a sigh as some one knocked on the door. Sage slid the book under his pillow. "Come in." Sage called. Rowen opened the door a wide grin lined his face. "What do you want?" Sage glanced at Rowen.  
"You better keep up your end of the deal now." Rowen grinned, but Sage just stared at him.  
"Oh come on Sage. The deal, I ask about Sai then you tell him. And he is gay." Sage gulped. He was relieved in a way to know that he had a chance with Sai but on the other hand it was his worst nightmare.  
"All right I'll tell him."  
"Today!"  
"Fine I'll tell him today." Sage left the room, a bit annoyed with Rowen. When he made the deal, he didn't actually really think that Rowen would do it. Sage started to walk down stairs when Sai opened the front door.  
"I'm home." He called arms full with grocery bags. His was happier then usual and much more giddy. Sage walked down the stair, Kento was already taking bags from Sai. Ryo and Rowen also came down to see the commotion.  
"Hey Sai where do I put these?" A man asked following Sai in. He was probably Rowen's height with black hair with red tips. His eyes were deep brown and he was far too close to Sai for Sage's taste.  
"I'll take them." Sai smiled taking the bags and heading into the kitchen.  
"Hey Sai who this?" Ryo asked. Sai came out of the kitchen and walked over to the man.  
"This is Paul my boyfriend. He'll be spending the night." Sai smiled lacing hands with Paul. Sage froze, masking every feeling but shock which was shared by every one, well except for Kento who was choking on a potato chip. Sage felt a deep pain worst than anything he'd ever felt, he looked away from Sai unable to look at him.  
"That great." Ryo said breaking the silence. Kento and Rowen joined in welcoming the visitor but both a bit worried about Sage.  
"Sage are you alright?" Sai asked catching Sage's eyes.  
"Yeah I'm fine, and hello to you Paul." Sage said than slipped back up stairs but not before seeing Sai and Paul exchange a kiss. Once inside his room he shut the door listening to them laugh down stairs. A tear slipped down his face everything had shattered right before him. He slid down on to the floor hugging his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on them. He couldn't tell Sai now. Why hadn't I told him sooner? Now I'll never get a chance with him……I Should have told him all those years ago, then maybe I could have brought him that happiness…I could have been the one able to kiss him. Sage let the tears spill from his eyes as Sai's voice saying that awful sentence played in his head.

Author's Note: Yes very sad. Poor Sage. Want to know how he deals? Review and I'll update.


	3. Hate Him!

Author's Note: I know know I'm cruel to Sage! Also there will be some time skips which I'll mark. Any ways sorry I've been so slow with up dates... I've got a lot going on.

Disclaimer: I don't' own the Ronins but I do own Paul.

WARNING: Yaoi fic and there is masturbation in this chapter.

Chapter3) Hate him!

Sage sighed heavily staring at the place where his journal rested. Sage walked over and removed the book from under his pillow. He clenched his fist so tight that his nails began to bit threw his skin. He wanted to get rid of the book, burn it maybe that would sooth him. Sage groaned and shoved the book into his nightstands door. Sage laid down and closed his eyes but there Sai was again. Maybe it is better this way. Sage snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the door as someone tapped on it.

"Come in." Sage rolled over facing away from the door.

"Hey… You alright?" Rowen asked shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell do you think?" Sage snapped.

"Sorry." Rowen winced. "Sai's nervous that you don't like him." Rowen said referring to Paul.

"That's an understatement… I hate him." Sage muttered.

"I told him you're just in a bad mood today." Rowen smiled weakly trying to help Sage.

"Thanks…" Sage sat up and looked over at Rowen.

"Come on. You better come down stairs." Rowen smiled a bit opening the door. Sage sighed and let his every day mask fall back over his face. As Sage reached the bottom of the stairs he could see Paul and Ryo talking like they had been best friends forever. Sage took a seat on the couch and stared at the TV screen. He never saw what Kento was watching though, he was to caught up in the what ifs, and the slowly dawning realization that he may never have Sai. It felt like an eternity before Sai emerged from the kitchen and announced that dinner was ready. Sage barely said anything while they ate and tried his best not to glare at Paul.

"So how long have you two been um… together?" Ryo asked.

"Just started dating actually. Though we've known each other for a while." Paul smiled and Sage wished he could knock the guys teeth out. Sage quickly stole a glance at Sai who looked sad or hurt by Paul's answer. The more Paul talked of them just getting together the more it seemed like Sai was hiding something. Throughout dinner Paul kept talking of all the great things he did and how kind and nice Sai was. Something bothered Sage though, and it wasn't that this guy was with Sai, it was how much this guy referred to his exes as if he still liked them, or something. It just bothered Sage. Once dinner ended Sage excused himself and headed up to his room. Sage hadn't even had time to get his book out when Rowen came in.

"Hey." Rowen smiled and sat down on his own bed. Sage just glared at him. "God Sage! Don't take this out on me! Besides you should be happy for Sai. It looks like he really likes Paul and Paul seems to be a nice guy." Rowen ranted.

"Fuck off! I don't like him. Sai's far too good for him any ways…. There's just something about him I don't trust." Sage said. Rowen rolled his eyes then sighed.

"Come on Sage give him a chance… For Sai?" Rowen asked and was answered by a pillow hitting him in the face. "Damn you Sage!" Rowen yelled throwing the pillow back at Sage. Sage leaned back and watched the pillow hit Rowen's bookshelf.

"Learn to aim Rowen." Sage smirked teasing him. Rowen sighed and shook his head, he knew it would take Sai long to see that Sage is just being cold to the guy. Rowen grabbed a few book then glanced back at Sage.

"You gonna be alright?" Rowen asked giving him a worried glance.

"Yeah…" Sage sighed and watched Rowen leave. Sage pulled out the book Sai gave him, and removed his favorite picture of Sai from it. He couldn't help but wonder if it would be wrong to fanaticize over Sai now that he had… No it could be wrong. With a sigh Sage set down the picture and picked up a pen. He turned to a knew page and started a new entry first on how much he hated Paul then on how much he wished he had told Sai earlier. Sage shut the book and glanced at the clock, it was only 8:30 pm. Sage grabbed his towels and his favorite body oils and headed towards the bathroom. He stopped to glare down the stairs once when he heard Paul laughing. How could Sai find someone so annoying attractive? Sage shook his head and went into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and turned on the water. He stepped into the shower and let the water pour down on him. He tilted his face up towards it feeling it traced down his face. He imagined that the soft caress of the water was Sai's fingers. Sage let his eyes slide shut, and his hand wonder down his body. Sage could see Sai so vividly in his mind, he had seen Sai many time with out his shirt but nothing more. Sage imagined hearing Sai's voice tell him that he loved him. With each new image and forged word his hand moved quicker. Sage bit on the inside of his bottom lip till it bled holding back the sounds that wished to pour from his mouth. A stifled moan broke from Sage's lips as he reached his climax. Sage stood there for a moment under the shower before turning the water to cold, and actually taking a shower. (Note I mean washing your hair and what not.) By the time Sage made it back to him room it was 9:00, and the loud sound coming from the room down the hall from his, he felt his stomach twist into knots. Grabbing a blanket and pillow Sage opened his door to find another place to sleep where he would not have to hear the guy he loved with someone else.

"Sage where are you going?" Ryo asked coming up the stairs.

"I can't get to sleep with Sai and what's his name making all that noise!" Sage tried his hardest not to growl but this day in general had just pushed him so far.

"Come on Sage deal with it. It's not like any of us complained about you're girlfriends." Ryo crossed his arms and blocked Sage's path.

"I never had my girlfriends spend the night here!" Sage glared at him really getting annoyed.

"Yeah but you always had your hands all over them when ever they were over!" Ryo yelled. "You can deal with Sai and Paul for one night!"

"Hey, hey cool it you two!" Rowen rushed up the stairs and stepped between the two, worried Sage might deck Ryo. "Come on Sage." Rowen put his arm around Sage and led him back to their room. Rowen shut the door and winced as a moan filled the air muffled by the walls but still. "Hey, I know Ryo's being a dick but come on. You've been trying all day to put up with Paul, and if you sleep down stairs Sai will know something's up… He's always first up and it's not like people haven't had sex in this house before." Rowen said, and then looked over at Sage. "Hey Sage could you turn around, I don't want you staring at my ass." Rowen smirked.

"Shut up, asshole!" Sage raised his finger in Rowen direction. Rowen smiled even more, as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"Hell no Sage! You're not shoving that up my ass! Go get some other…" Sage hit Rowen square in the face with a pillow. "Jesus Christ Sage how many time are you going to fuckin' throw a pillow at me!" Rowen yelled, throwing the pillow back and missed Sage.

"Just until your aim improves!" Sage laughed. "Hey Rowen…. Thanks." Sage smiled and Rowen smiled back crawling into his own bed.

"Yeah sure… But this still doesn't mean you can jump in my bed." Rowen smiled getting a kick out of teasing Sage.

"Go blow your mother!" Sage glared. Rowen muttered something and turned away from Sage. Sage stared at the ceiling for a while before sleep found him.

(Next Morning 4:30 am)--------------------------

Sage groaned and looked at the clock. It was way to early to be up, than again he hadn't really slept well at all. With in seconds of being somewhat awake thoughts of Sai and everything involving him flooded Sage's mind. Sage sat up and turned so his feet landed on the floor gracefully. He quietly padded over to the door and left the room. He needed a drink, or something to get his mind off of Sai. Sage hadn't even reached the kitchen when he heard Paul's voice. He knew it would be wrong to ease drop but he didn't care.

"Hey, it's alright. I'll be up in six days. 'Kay sweetie? Of course I miss you, you're always on my mind…. Look I know it's longer but I have to stay…… I love you too, I'll see you in six days. Oh and no more calling me this early… I'm in a different time zone. Okay I love you too Akito. Bye." Paul closed his cell phone and Sage casually walked into the kitchen.

"Akito?" Sage raised an eyebrow at Paul.

"He's my cousin." Paul shot rather defensively. Sage wasn't fazed at all as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "Why were you listening any ways!"

"I was coming down stares and you were being rather loud!" Sage answered filling the glass with water. "Why are you so defensive." Sage asked knowing full well that Paul was lying and that he'd been caught. Though he hadn't really wanted to last night he forced him self to pay attention to what Paul said and he had told them the only family he had was just his younger sister.

"Just a bit cranky that's all. I didn't think any one would call me at four." Paul smiled weakly and patted Sage on the shoulder before heading up stairs. He was lying, Sage was sure of it the question was why. Sage shook the thought from his head and headed back up to bed.

Author's Note: Yeah! It's finished, anyways review and I'll update!


	4. Try to Smile

Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated sooner but all my muses died but last night a muse attacked me so this story will be updating a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins but Paul is mine.

WARNING: Yaoi!

Chapter4) Try to smile

Sage looked at the last picture of all before placing it in his journal. It had been a year in a half since any of them saw Sai. As soon as Sai moved out to live with Paul they'd lost all contact with Sai.

"Hey Sage." Rowen smiled. Sage nodded to acknowledge then looked back down at the bed. "You're worried about Sai huh?"

"Yeah. He hasn't talked to any of us since he moved out with Paul." Sage said bitterly.

"God Sage I come over for a small visit and all you do is worry about Sai?" Rowen shook his head.

"Sorry Rowen. It's just…" Sage placed his head in his hands.

"We'll hear from him don't worry." Rowen smiled trying to cheer Sage up. "Are you still going to the party tonight?" Rowen asked heading

"Yeah I'll be there." Sage said and watched Rowen leave. Sighing Sage stood up and stretched out. He had to get out of the house to clear his head. Slipping his shoes on Sage decided to head to the park.

Sage had walked almost the entire park when someone caught his eyes. "Sai..." He whispered not really sure if it was Sai or not. Sage walked over to the bench his eyes widening as he realized it was Sai on the bench.

"Sai?" Sai head shot up his eyes.

"Sage? I really should leave." Sai stuttered moving to leaving.

"Hey wait. Look why don't we talk for awhile? Everyone's worried about you, Sai." Sage placed a hand on Sai's shoulder.

"Sage I…" Sai looked down almost like he would cry. "I've missed you guys." Sai sat back down on to the bench and waited for Sage to sit next to him.

"There's a party tonight if you want to come?" Sage asked pecking over at Sai from the corner of his eye.

"Really?" Sai asked sounding hopeful.

"Of course, the other guys would really like to see you." Sage smiled.

"Come on. Why don't you come home with me then we can head for the party." Sai smiled grabbing Sage's hand and leading him out of the park.

"Come on in Sage." Sai stepped inside the small apartment. "I know it's not much but…" His smiled faded the more he said. Sage frowned but followed Sai in. "Are you sure the others won't be mad?"

"Of course not. Why haven't you called any of us?" Sage asked out of curiosity.

"Paul hasn't let me. He doesn't really like me talking with you guys."

"Damn it Sai. You don't have to listen to him." Sage shook his head.

"But, it's not like I can't he's my boyfriend." Sai sighed sitting down on the sofa.

"You're letting him change you Sai." Sage said placing a comforting hand on Sai's shoulder. "Sai can you really tell me you're happy like this?" Sai looked up at Sage wide eyes. Sage licked his lips staring at Sai's slightly parted lips. He couldn't hold back any more Sage pressed his lips lightly against Sai's. Sai's eyes widen as Sage cupped his face in his hand. Sage pulled back and looked away from Sai.

"Sage?..." Sai stood up touching his lips.

"Are you happy, Sai?" Sage turned around still wanting Sai to answer him.

"Of course he is." Sage and Sai looked over towards the door.

"Paul, what are you doing back so soon?" Sai quickly moved towards Paul.

"What's he doing here?"

"Sage and I were just talking." Sai said.

"I was just on my way out anyways. Sai please come tonight, everyone's worried about you." Sage handed Sai the address to the party. Paul smiled and stepped aside to let Sage pass then shut the door.

"You're not going." Paul said sliding his shoes off.

"Paul please comes with me it's just one party." Sai begged.

"No that's the end of it!" Paul growled taking the address from Sai.

"Paul please they're my friends and I miss them."

"I said we're not going!" Paul struck Sai across the face. "Don't even think about it any more… Sai tell me you're mine." Sai stared at the floor his cheek stung. "Sai!" Sai winced as Paul grabbed his arm roughly pulling him to him. "Tell me!"

"I'm yours." Sai said looking away from Paul. He jumped when Paul kissed his cheek.

"That's right." Paul smiled pulling out a lighter and setting the piece of paper on fire. Sai's eyes widen as he swallowed the lump in throat Sage's question played over and over in his head.

"No I'm not happy." Sai whispered to himself as Paul left the room.

---------------------------(At the Party)-------------------------------

"Sage what's wrong it's not like you to be late?" Rowen asked.

"Yeah he's right." Ryo added everyone waiting for the reason.

"I saw Sai today." Everyone looked shocked. "I gave him the address to the party."

"How is he?" Kento asked.

"I don't know..." Sage sighed. Rowen put his hand on Sage's shoulder.

"I'm sure he'll show up." Mia smiled. Sage smiled slightly and they all went back to the party but ever so often they'd look over towards the door. As the party came to an end their concern for Sai grew since he hadn't show up. It was three in the morning when Rowen and Sage agreed to clean up and shut the lights off to the room.

"Hey maybe he couldn't come tonight." Rowen shrugged.

"Rowen Paul was right there when I gave the directions to Sai. I don't think he let Sai come." Sage said shutting off the lights. "Either that or I scared him I couldn't stop myself I just kissed him."

"Hey do you want to stay over at my place then?" Rowen asked knowing full well Sage probably would want to talk or would need some one to get his mind off Sai.

"Sure I just need to grab something from my place." Sage said.

"Then why don't you let me clean up and you go grab you're stuff and met me at my place." Rowen smiled throwing Sage the extra key he had.

"Thanks." Sage smiled slightly.

Author's Note: Thanks to the hit system I won't ask for reviews for me to update but they still are welcomed even those that point out mistake but if you do that could you maybe suggest ways to help me beside spell check.


	5. Crawling back to you

Author's Note: Awwww! I really appreciate the nice reviews it really touching. Anyways here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors but I do own Paul even if he's a bastard. Also I don't own the song Crawling Back to You alright, oh and yes it says girl but it's still a good song.

WARNING: YAOI!

Chapter5) Crawling back to you

Sai waited till Paul fell asleep to leave. He shut the door softly trying to remember what the address Sage gave him was. It was late but maybe if he hurried they'd still be there. That was if Kento and Ryo liked to party like they used to, staying out till four or five in the morning. Sai glanced at his watched some part of him said he'd never get there that he wouldn't see them and he'd have to explain to Paul where he had gone.

_Everybody knows I was such a fool to ever let go of you_

_ Baby I was wrong_

_ Yeah I know said we'd be better off alone_

_ It was time that we moved on_

_ I know I broke your heart \, I didn't mean to break your heart_

_ But baby here I am_

Please oh please let them still be there. Prayed as he ran out into the rain. He ran the whole way there praying that the name he remembered was the right one. He glanced down at his watch as he ran up the stairs thankful that the building hadn't closed yet. Sai couldn't tell who it was but some one was shutting the door to the room.

"No wait." Sai called. Rowen's head shot up and over in Sai's direction.

"Sai?" Rowen asked.

"Rowen? Where's everyone else." Sai panted soaking wet.

"They went home. Sai I'm sorry. Are you alright if you want you can come over to my place." Rowen offered.

"No thanks." Sai frowned he'd missed everyone.

"Do you want their addresses?"

"You have them?" Sai's eyes light up.

"Of course…" Sai waited as Rowen wrote everyone address on a piece of paper.

"Thank you Rowen… God I've missed you guys." Sai hugged Rowen.

"We've missed you to Sai. I also gave you everyone number you should give them a call at a descent hour." Rowen smiled. "Well I should be getting home."

"Thank you so much Rowen." Sai smiled as he watched Rowen leave. Sai looked down the list and found the one he wanted. Sai hurried to the house he wanted.

_Banging on your front door_

_ My pride spilled on the floor_

_ My hand and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you_

_ Begging for a second chance_

_ Are you gonna let me in?_

_ I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you_

"Sage!" Sai called lightly as he knocked on the door. "Sage?" Sai called a little louder. "Oh God no." Sai sat down on the porch and leaned against the house. He pulled his knees up to his chest resting his fore head on them. "I'm so sorry Sage. I'm sorry." Sai stared up into the sky deciding to stay there till morning. Sai shook as the cold air nipped at him closing his eyes tear traced their way down his cheeks. I'm so sorry Sage… I'll stay here till morning.. Sai wrapped his arms around himself the cold rain and wind made him shiver. Sai couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. God how long… I should've noticed, that he loved me… No wonder he hated Paul. He was right he's always right!

----------------(Morning After Sage heard Paul's phone conversation.)--------------

Sai stretched out as he entered the kitchen and was a bit surprised to see Sage up.

"Sage what are you doing up?" Sai yawned walking over to the table.

"I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep." Sage said avoiding looking at Sai.

"Sage I know you something's bothering you… It's Paul isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Sai I'll try to get along with him but there's something I just don't like… I think he's lying to you." Sage said looking at Sai for the first time that morning.

"What?" Sai looked pretty shock.

"I heard him talking on the phone to some one this morning and when I asked him who it was he lied."

"No! Paul's not a liar! You don't know him." Sai yelled quietly trying not to wake the others.

"He told us he only had a sister but this morning he told me he was talking to his cousin." Sai shook his head not wanting to listen. Paul didn't lie he couldn't he told Sai he loved him and Sage was saying…

"No you're wrong."

"Sai how long have you guys actually been going out?" Sage asked. "You seemed rather shocked and hurt by the answer Paul gave us?"

"No stop it Sage! I don't want to talk about this!" Sai hissed.

"Fine I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being a dick. I guess I should be happy for you, if it makes you happy." Sage stopped and locked eyes with Sai. "Are you happy Sai?"

"… I don't want to talk to you!" Sai stormed out of the kitchen not sure if he wanted to scream or cry. Sage wouldn't lie and Paul wouldn't either right.

"Hey I heard you yelling, is everything alright?" Paul wrapped his arms around Sai. "If this place is so frustrating to you, why don't you come live with me?"

_I know you're in there and you can make me wait _

_ But I'm not gonna wait_

_ It's the least that I can do just, to tell you face to face_

_ I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell_

_ (Girl) I know you're mad I can't blame you for being mad_

_ But baby here I am_

------------------------(Present time)--------------------------------

"I'm sorry Sage I should have listen… I should have seen." Sai fought back the tears of regret that threatened to fall. "I won't blame you if it's to late but please tell me the whole truth, Sage." Sai whisper as he sat there on the porch. Sage had been right about Paul cheating but he swore he'd never do it again so Sai forgave him, he never realized that after that Paul would tear him from his friends. No wonder Sage was so angry that morning, he was trying to help and I wouldn't listen.

_Banging on your front door_

_ My pride spilled on the floor_

_ My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you_

_ Begging for a second chance_

_ Are you gonna let me in?_

_ I was running from the truth now I'm crawling back to you_

-------------------------(Rowen's place)-------------------------

"Sorry it took me so long." Rowen yawned walking into the living room where Sage was on the couch.

"Nnn… Good night Rowen." Sage said annoyed when Rowen sat on his feet.

"Guess who just showed up as I was leaving."

"Who?"

"Sai…" Rowen smiled as Sage shot up. "I gave him all of our addresses and."

"What!" Sage gasped, Sai had come after all.

"I gave him everyone addresses."

"Rowen I've got to go." Sage stood up and headed for the door.

"Hey Sage?... Good luck…" Rowen smiled knowing where Sage was going and probably where Sai had headed to.

-----------------------(Sage's Porch)--------------------------------

Sage shut his car door and ran up to the figure on his porch. Wrapping one arm around his neck and the other under Sai's knees he lifted him up and carrying him inside. Once inside Sage took Sai to his room and Set him down on the bed. Sage gently drew the covers around Sai trying his best not to wake him.

"Good night Sai." Sage smiled kissing him on the forehead before leaving the room.

_If you could see these tears I'm crying_

_ Touch these hands that can't stop shaking_

_ Hear my heart that's barely beating_

_ You will see a different man_

Sai wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up but it was just starting to become light out to. Sai rubbed his eyes looking around the room trying to figure out where he was. Sliding out of the bed he padded his way over to the door. "Hello?" He called lightly pushing the door opened. Sai walked down the hall looking around. The house was definitely nice and a lot nicer than his old home with Paul. Sai stopped and stared as he entered the living room. "Sage?" Sai whispered his heart pounding. Sai swallowed the lump in his throat as he slipped closer. Sage had put him in his bed and was sleeping on the couch. Sai slid down to his knees next to the couch. "I'm so sorry Sage." He whispered lacing his hand around Sage's.

_But baby here I am_

_ Banging on your front door_

_ My pride spilled on the floor_

_ My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)_

_ Begging for a second chance_

_ Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)_

_ I was running from the truth now I'm crawling back to you._

Sai rested his head against the couch cushion closing his eye. Sage's hand tightened around his hand. Sai gasped and looked up at Sage.

"Sage?" Sai whispered staring up at him. Sage smiled down at him cupping his face in his hand. "Sage I'm…" Sage moved his fingers over Sai lips and shook his head.

"No need… Sai I love you." Sage kissed Sai's hand. Sai looked down at the floor for a second than back up at Sage. Sai threw his arms around Sage and buried his head in the nap of Sage's neck. "Sai, do you love me?" Sage asked softly rubbing Sai's back.

"Yes…I love you Sage." Sai answered nuzzling against Sage.

"Sai I want you to stay with me." Sage blushed something Sai never expected to see.

"Sage I… I love to stay here with you… and as your lover if you'll have me." Sai smiled shyly looking down at the ground. Sage chuckled a bit it was times like this when Sai looked to cute. Sai looked up at Sage confused as he pulled him up.

_Banging on your front door (darling)_

_ My pride spilled on the floor_

_ I was running from the truth now I'm crawling back to you, Yeah_

_ Now I'm crawling back to you_

_ Crawling back to you_

"Come on let go to sleep." Sage smiled leading Sai back to his room. Sage stopped right outside his room and pulled Sai close to him. Gently he pressed his lips against Sai's, running his tongue over Sai's lips. Sai parted his lips allowing Sage's tongue to deepen the kiss. Sage slid his hand down his back resting it right above the curve of Sai's ass. Their tongues tangled adding to the quickly building need they had for one another. Slowly they pulled back for air. Without warning sage picked up Sai and carried him over to the bed with an unusual light amount of protest. Once on the bed the two locked lips again passion taking over. Sai's fingers tangled with Sage's hair as their tongues rubbed together. Sai's shivered as Sage's hand pushed it's way under his shirt. Sage pulled back and paused just staring at Sai.

_Crawling back to you_

"What's wrong Sage?" Sai asked running his fingers through Sage's hair relishing how soft it felt.

"I don't know… Sai I." Sai silenced him with his own mouth.

"Not tonight then love." Sai smiled knowing sage was probably right. He had just left his other boyfriend, it had been a long night and they had just gotten together, now just wasn't the time. "Night Sage." Sai smiled. Once Sage was lying next to him Sai rested his head on Sage's chest and draping one arm over Sage's stomach. Sage pulled Sai closer letting his hand rest on Sai's hip. Everything he wanted he finally had, and it wasn't long before sleep found both of them.

_Crawling back to you_

Author's Note: Ha Ha! Yes I'm evil but there will be one more chapter… And yes there will the scene you all have been waiting for or at least what I think you been waiting for. Thanks again for the reviews and yes my muses are doing double time thank you for the positive thoughts!


End file.
